When in doubt, bring him to Maury!
by Purple-rain20
Summary: Korra takes a trip to Maury to reveal the secrets that Mako and Bolin have been hiding, will the truth ruin their friendships?
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this but this is my second fan fiction! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra. Please support the official release.

…

Mako

Mako sat back stage, arms crossed over his chest, glaring angrily at the ceiling, stuck in his own thoughts. The nerve she had to drag him here, in front of all these people, made him livid. He had just finished the lie detector test and the DNA swab.

"_If it's mine I swear my life is over! Asami will kill me!"_

Bolin was also somewhere in the building, probably feeling the same way as him. He had seen this type of stuff on the television, but he never thought in his life he would end up like them.

He was not only mad at the world and Korra, but at himself. The thought of how Asami was feeling about this tore a hole in his heart.

"_She will never forgive me for this, even if it's a lie."_

The stage manager opens the room backstage Mako was in and tossed him a clip-on microphone. "You're up next, be ready." Mako clipped on the microphone and followed him out, his heart thumping.

…

Korra

Korra also sat in a room backstage, she was thinking about a million things at once. She thought about her son, Mako leading two lives, and Bolin getting himself in the mess. But she never once thought about Asami, at this point her opinion didn't matter. She clenched her teeth, upset and punched a hole in the wall.

"_He left me no choice! If everything works out today, he WILL step up and do the right thing!"_

The stage manager also walked into this room, ignoring the gaping hole in the wall. He gave her a microphone and said, "You son has just been swabbed for DNA, the man you brought in to test just finished too, plus the lie detector test was administered." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for a reply. Korra just stared at the ground. She stood up slowly, determination in her eyes. "I'm ready."

Bolin

He was also sitting in a room backstage, shaking with fear. Even though seeing teenagers on the show wasn't an uncommon thing, he felt terrible about being a part of that percentage. He felt sick; mentally and physically.

"_Oh God, oh God; what have I done!"_

He covers his face, trying to hold back tears. He's reacting how any other human would react in a situation like this; but the only difference is. . .

That he knows more than anyone else.

…

The crowd cheers as the show's host, Maury walks onstage. He smiles and greets the audience before doing what he's always done on the show.

"Now, please welcome to the stage, Avatar Korra."

The crowd cheers louder as Korra makes her slow walk on stage. She shakes hands with him and takes a seat.

"Now, please tell us why you are here, Korra."

The sympathy in his voice resonates throughout the crowd, and the crowd is silenced. Korra looks out at the audience and sees the people she knows. She sees Tenzin, trying to prevent Meelo from running onstage, she sees Ikki, wanting to ask for Maury's autograph. She sees Jinora, trying to help her mother quiet her youngest brother, Rohan. She also sees Tahno, sitting in the back with rapt attention. She saw Lin sitting next to Tenzin, glaring at Maury. She even sees Amon, and his lieutenant munching on a snack.

"Well, I'm here to prove…" she cuts off, her mouth feeling dry, "to prove that Mako is the father of my son, Karui."

A picture of Karui comes on the screen, and the audience coos in delight at the beautiful baby. He is almost a spitting image of Mako except his eyes. He had blue-green eyes.

Maury looks at the screen before continuing, "There is also another detail you didn't mention." He peers into her eyes, curious, even though he already knows what she's going to say.

"Yes, there is the possibility that his brother Bolin could be his father."

The atmosphere in the studio went from happy and oblivious to shocked and upset happened in a matter of seconds. It didn't help that Lin shouted "OH SHIT!" so loud that the microphones shorted out for a few seconds. Tenzin grumbled how she was a splitting image of her mother.

"So how did this happen?" Maury leaned forward, inquisitive. Korra glanced at her loved ones before saying.

"I fell for Mako as soon as I laid eyes on him, and after we won the semi-final tournament, we spent the night together." She wiped away a tear before continuing, "But then I realized he was doing the same things with Asami, his girlfriend. He cheated on her with me, and I'll always regret it."

Then the live picture of Mako appears. He has a blank expression and the bags under his eyes are pronounced.

"Let's bring Mako out then," Maury says with anticipation.

…

Mako's heart plummets when he is met with boos as he walks onstage. His anger is aroused when he sees Tahno smirking at him, mouthing the word "manwhore" while licking his lips, taunting him. Mako plunks down in the chair next to Korra and stares at the ground.

"Hello Mako, how are you today?" Maury asks in his most pleasant tone.

"How would you feel if you had to go through this?" Mako feels his rage rising. He looks at Korra, who is just staring at her hands; trying to keep strong.

"I'll take that as a no then. Put up the pictures on the screen."

A picture of Mako next to Karui's comes up on the screen.

Maury peers at the screen for a few moments before saying, "Do you think this child is yours?"

Mako hesitates for a minute. _"I never thought about that. I was concentrating on the fact that I'm being tricked, not this."_

He looks at the screen. The child looks just like he was when he was a baby, except his eyes.

"_His eyes!"_

Mako stood up slowly and walked to the screen. He pointed at the baby.

"He has my brother's eyes. They were together, right Korra?" he asks with venom in his voice.

She nods in affirmation.

Tenzin barely had time to clasp a hand over Lin's mouth before she could shout "OH SHIT!" again. _"She's enjoying this too much." _

Korra feels the anger rise in her, "You were the first man I was with! Bolin came after you left me again for Asami! Who do you even care about?"

Mako was stuck. He wasn't able to answer then, and he couldn't answer now. He was about to ask another question when Maury interrupts.

"If the child is yours, are you going to take care of him?"

Mako didn't even need to mull this over. He was raised better than to leave a child behind, he raised Bolin practically by himself; and if Karui was his, he would do the same.

"Of course I will."

Maury smiles, "I'm glad you are willing to step up. Now let's bring out your younger brother, Bolin."

Mako and Korra both take deep breaths in anticipation.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. Please support the official release.

…

Bolin sheepishly walks onto the stage, the cheers and boos pounding in his ears. He sees Korra, the love of his life, sitting without any expression; stoic and calm. He sees Mako, seething with rage and regret, not even looking up at him. Maury stands to greet him.

"Welcome Bolin, how are you today?"

Bolin winces as Maury reaches out to shake his hand, "I guess I'm alright." He sits next to his brother expecting a greeting. Mako just glances up at him and resumes glaring at his hands.

Maury, not wasting anytime, continues, "Do you believe that Karui is yours, or Mako's?"

The audience falls silent, anxiously waiting for an answer. Bolin looks around the crowd; he didn't even recognize most of the people there. He racks his mind, looking for an answer. He licks his lips before stating;

"I think he is mine, Maury."

Korra looks at him in shock and disbelief; they had used protection!

"_Bolin! What are you trying to do?"_

Mako smirks before standing up to address the audience, "You see, I told all of you! I'm being dragged into this because she's mad that I left you for Asami!"

"_That's it!" _Korra had enough of this and she stood up; staring directly at Mako. Her eyes were changing from a light sapphire to deep ebony. Mako was caught off guard and tried to back away, but Korra was ready. She earth bended the ground beneath Mako's feet so he couldn't move.

"You think you're so slick, aren't you?" The audience was shocked, and Lin made a point of taking out her phone to record this incident. Bolin's head was in his hands, he regretted what he said.

"You were only together with Asami for her money!" she shouted at him, "And you were only with me because you needed a water bender for the match!"

The audience shrieked with shock and Ikki made the point of raising her hand. Maury, amused, gave her permission to ask a question. Tenzin and Pema looked at each other in horror.

"Mister Maury, why are you so wrinkly? And why is Mako so icky? And what -?"

Maury cut her off, trying to calm the crowd that was laughing at the pure humor of her questions. He sighs before saying, "It looks like Mako gets around pretty good, doesn't he?" He smirks while Mako struggles to get free. He eventually succeeds and sits back down at a loss of words.

"Oh yes Maury, and you know something else?" Korra says, "He expects me to submit to him! Anything I do, I have to get his permission first!"

Bolin looks up at Korra, and he is shocked by what he sees. He doesn't see the kind, gentle, tough-as-nails Water Tribe girl he fell in love with.

He sees a hurting mother, with two (possible) deadbeat baby daddies.

…..

"Is this true, Mako? Are you controlling and manipulative?" Maury asks slowly so the audience can hear.

Mako stares at the ground and says, "I don't know."

Maury looks to Bolin, "Does your brother treat Korra right, Bolin?" Bolin looks at Mako, then at Korra, and finally at Maury.

"He doesn't!" He feels the anger rise up in his chest and stands up, pointing at Mako. "He used her! After he rejected Korra, he told me not to go near her! How can someone do something like that! And you say you aren't controlling and manipulative? If Karui is mine, I'm going to step up and prove that I'll be a better father than you're ever going to be! If he isn't, I'll still help out with raising him!"

Korra also stands up, "You see Maury? You see how this man is? Even though I'm sure Mako is the father, I don't want him in my life! I don't want my son to know that this man brought in into this world!"

The audience claps in agreement, supporting Korra and Bolin's statements. Lin shouts, "You go girlfriend!" Tahno smirks, thinking, "So the street rat is not only poor, but controlling, interesting." Tenzin feels awkward because in a way, it's his father up their searching for his baby daddy. He grimaces in disgust.

Maury silences the crowd before speaking to Mako. "I heard that you and Bolin lost your parents both when you were very young. Do you think this is what turned you into how you are today?"

Mako doesn't respond for a few moments, and looks at his brother, who gave him a look that could kill. He winces from the severity of the look his brother gave him and nods in affirmation. _"I guess I was controlling because I knew that was as much as I could do…"_

Bolin stands up and addresses the audience, "And the most interesting thing about this, is that Asami, his current girlfriend, is oblivious to everything that has happened since Korra got pregnant! She doesn't even know we're here!"

"Actually, I do know," says a familiar voice that sent chills down the trio's backs onstage.

Asami Sato walked slowly onstage, with cheers of support coming from the crowd. Korra and Mako were completely shocked; they didn't know she was coming. Bolin speculated that she found out while sneaking around the island the week before without explanation.

"You really thought you could get away with this?" Asami was furious, her green eyes gleaming with hate, "Answer me, you asshole!"

"Asami, please," Mako pleaded with her, trying to grasp her hands. Asami threw his grip off of her and backhand slaps him across his face. His eyes widen in shock, and start to fill with tears.

"Whoo! Uh huh! That's right! You got tore up boy!" Lin shouted as she recorded the incident with her phone. The audience cheers as Asami walks toward Korra, taking her hand. "Korra, I know you're sorry. But please, don't be. I was planning on leaving him anyways, but I thought he had changed," tears sprung up in her eyes, "I'll help out with Karui as much as I can." Korra eyes spill over with tears, "Thank you, thank you so much, Asami." They hug as the audience roars in happiness. Bolin smiles for the first time since the show started, and Mako. . .

"_I can't believe this. Everything I've known. It's gone." _He sits dejectedly as Maury receives the test results.

"Alright," Maury starts to say, "I've received the DNA results and Mako's lie detector test results. I'll read the DNA results last." He raises an eyebrow, silently asking if there were any problems with the arrangement. There was none.

"Mako, you were asked if you still had feelings for Korra as you were dating Asami," he said business like, "and you said no. The lie detector test proved that….it was a lie."

The audience screeches in anger as Mako just put his head in his hands. Asami stood up shouting, "I knew it! I knew it!" Korra and Bolin didn't react, they knew this long since already.

"You were also asked if you were jealous when Korra was dating Bolin, and you said no. The test proved that it was a lie."

Now it was Bolin's turn to stand up shouting his suspicions were confirmed. Korra didn't care about those results; she only wanted to know if her son was Mako's or Bolin's.

"_I'm almost positive Mako is the father, but it wouldn't be bad if Bolin was the father either. At least he would stick around to help me raise him." _Korra thought, feeling better. The final lie detector result was about to be revealed, and it was the one she was looking forward to the most.

"Mako, you were asked if you had used Korra and Asami to get forward in the tournament," Asami clutches Korra's hand in anticipation and Bolin was wide eyed in anticipation. The audience was dead silent as well, "and you said no. The lie detector test proved that you were, telling the truth."

It was like a bomb dropped in the studio. There were cries of protest and anger. Lin shouted, "Oh hell naw, this brother ain't shit! He a lie!" Korra eyes widen in disbelief, and Asami leaned forward in her seat like she fainted. Bolin was in shock as well, it was impossible, there was no way, that….

It was a coincidence.

Mako slowly lifted his head, and stated, "It was a coincidence that all of us met. Everything was out of our control." He sounded dead, the fire in his eyes were gone. He was a broken man; without any drive to keep him going.

Maury waited until the studio calmed down, and stated, "It's time for the DNA results, are you all ready?"

The four teenagers nodded in affirmation. The stage manager came from backstage holding the manila folder that could change their lives in an instant.

"The results for 6-month old Karui, Bolin, you are not the father."

Bolin sighed, he felt both relieved and disappointed. Mako clenched his hands in anticipation.

"The results for 6-month old Karui, Mako," Maury said this sentence slowly, "will come right after this commercial break!" he said happily.

"Nigga you better tell them results!" Lin shouted to Maury, giving him a death stare that could melt the entire Northern Water Tribe.

Maury looked at Lin in fear before saying, "I'm sorry! Alright, the results for 6-month old Karui, Mako, you are not the father!"

Korra collapses in complete shock. _"No, NO! How can this be! I was only with him and Bolin, and I used protection with Bolin!"_

Mako leaves the stage, he couldn't believe it. He didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved. He walks out of the nearest exit, not looking back.

Asami helps Korra up, tears streaking her face, and they both walk off of the stage.

Bolin was the last one left on stage. Only he knew the complete truth.

…

**Well that ends chapter 2! I was originally planning on ending the story in this chapter but a new and better idea came up, so chapter 3 will come out soon.**

**Please stay tuned and comment what you think of the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 time! I have no idea why I made Lin so crazy xD she's my fav character so I changed her up a little! I've decided to turn this from a two chapter story to a multi-chapter saga! Please comment what you thought of the story and get some of your friends to read this story too!**

…..

Dinner that night was terribly awkward. Mako hadn't been seen since he rushed off of the set of the show; Bolin was feeling terribly guilty and didn't say anything to anyone when they returned to Air Temple Island. Tenzin finally broke the silence by asking, "Is there anything else you haven't told us, Korra?"

All eyes turned to Korra, who was sitting at the end of the table feeding Karui from a bottle. She shook her head, "No, I only remember being with Mako and Bolin. There must have been a mistake." Bolin starts to feel sick to his stomach and excuses himself to go to bed early. Asami watches him as he leaves.

"_He's hiding something."_

She looks at Karui, who was gurgling; content after being fed. Even though the resemblance between Mako, Bolin, and the baby was horribly obvious, what went wrong? She starts to think of all the men Korra has known since coming to Republic City.

"_Mako, Bolin, Tahno…" _Her eyebrows come together as she thinks about this. Suddenly, she slams her hands on the table and rushes back to her room.

"_Tahno!"_

Everyone was shocked at Asami's sudden exit except Lin, who stated;

"Somebody had to piss," before sipping her tea.

…

Asami looks through an old magazine about the Wolfbat, and then found an article about his origins.

"…_.The captain of the White Falls Wolfbats was born to a multicultural family, before being put up for adoption and eventually adopted by two water benders in the Northern Water Tribe…."_

"He comes from a family just like Mako and Bolin's," she said to herself.

"Who would that be?" A familiar voice asks through the door to Asami's room,

"_Crap!" _Asami rushes to put everything away then lets Korra in, "It's just an old person from history!" Asami knows she's a terrible liar and her heart drops as Korra opens her mouth to say something, and then closes it again, then says suspiciously, "Alright. I'll leave you up to it then, well goodnight." Korra leaves and Asami can finally breath again. She is determined to solve this mystery.

"_It's time to go the Department of Origins."_

…..

Asami shows up at breakfast the next morning with a folder full of papers. Korra pretends she's concentrating on feeding the baby, even though she's wondering what Asami's trying to do.

"_She's trying to get information. I need to know what's going on. But I'll wait until she's positive."_

She looks into the happy face of her son, who is gazing up at her, curious. Seeing her son strengthens her resolve even more.

"_I'm going to make things right this time. Not as the Avatar, but as a mother to my child."_

….

Mako has a terrible migraine and rolls over in the bed at the motel he was staying at. He was planning on moving out of Air Temple Island the night before, but he was so overwhelmed by the events he had to get away as soon as possible. Even though he was angry at Korra, Asami, and Bolin; he did want to be the father. Not because he cared about them; he didn't want his ego to be torn down.

"Ugh," he groans as he gets up. He doesn't even wash up; he walks right outside and down the street to the nearest convenience store. He didn't even notice Tahno sitting under a gazebo at a posh restaurant with his groupies. He sees Mako staggering along the sidewalk and he gets up and starts to follow him.

"Why good afternoon, Mako! Are you going to pay your monthly child support check now?" Tahno asked with a sneer on his face, "You don't want Korra to call the Child Protection Services on you, now don't you?"

Tahno was so caught up with taunting Mako that he wasn't prepared for the fist that grabbed him by his tailored outfit.

"Listen asshole!" Mako was livid, suffering from a hangover and a migraine certainly didn't have him in the best mood. "I've had enough of your mouth! Go away or else I'll burn that smirk right off of your face!"

Tahno smiled at this statement, then started laughing, "Do you really think that a fire bending street rat with no background training," he grin widened after seeing Mako's eyes widen with sheer rage, and finishes his sentence, "could defeat a world class water bender like me?"

Mako responded with a fist of fire. Tahno didn't even flinch as he freed himself from Mako's grasp, drew water from the nearest storm drain, and froze Mako's whole body to the wall. Tahno drew a hand threw his hair before saying;

"The child is lucky to not have a failure of a father like you."

…

Bolin skipped breakfast that morning; he had no appetite whatsoever. He couldn't even look at Korra or Asami without feeling the weight of guilt on his shoulders. He wanted to bash Mako's face in so much it hurt. He turns over on his side and closed his eyes;

"_If he found out the truth, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."_

A few moments later Korra walks in with Karui on her hip. The baby coos with delight when he sees a familiar face. Bolin sits up in bed, panicking. Korra senses his anxiety and wastes no time. She sits next to him on his bed and took a deep breath before saying, "Look, I know yesterday was easily one of the toughest days of our lives, but I don't want you to feel responsible." She looks at Karui, who was busy chewing on the blanket on the bottom of the bed, "I'm sure if you were Karui's father, you would be the best dad ever," she smiled and scoops up Karui before getting up to leave. "Feel better, Bolin. See you later."

Bolin sat there a few minutes more, absorbing these words; _" 'I'm sure if you were Karui's father_, _you would be the best dad ever.' "_

"Thanks Korra," he whispered after her.

…

**There you have it! I have plenty of free time on my hands so daily updates will come as possible, maybe even two chapters a day if I can manage. Don't forget to subscribe and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***drum roll* Chapter 4! I love writing this story! I don't know when Chapter 5 will come out but stay tuned! Subscribe and review!**

….

"Alright everybody," Asami shouted as she left the temple, "I'll be back later, bye!" Korra and the air babies waved goodbye to Asami as she took off for the ferry. Bolin had finally emerged from the room acting like his normal jovial self. Tenzin is less inquisitive about the whole situation, and even Lin has been less annoying about it, yet Korra still hears whispers of "slut" and "whore" under Lin's breath. Other than that, things were going back to normal, except…

_Mako was still gone._

It had been 5 days since their appearance on Maury, and pretty much all of Republic City knows about their appearance. It wouldn't be that case if Lin had kept her mouth shut at her yoga lesson.

…

"_This heffa laid it down with two brothas! Girl ain't that a shame?" Lin exclaimed at her weekly yoga lesson to her classmates, who nodded in agreement. "And neither of them is the baby daddy! Girl I don't know much but this heffa got hella baggage!" Lin shakes her head in shame, but it took her a few moments to realize her classmates' horrified expressions, "What's wrong?" She's was about to walk away, "Y'all are acting like you seen hell-OH SHIT!" She finally notices Korra behind her and earth bends a wall and runs away through it. Korra shakes her head and walks away in shame._

…

Korra grimaces, trying to forget that unfortunate encounter and speaks to the air babies, "I'm going to be running some errands today so I won't be here," she tries to smile over their protests. "Be good while I'm gone!" She runs back into the temple where she finds Bolin walking from the men's dormitories. He grabs him by his shoulders "Can you do me a really big favor?" Bolin nods, a smile creeping on his face. "I need you to watch Karui for the day; I have some business to take care of. Is that alright?"

"_Huh. I guess some quality time with my not-son wouldn't be a bad thing!" _Bolin smiles and nods, "No problem, just don't get into any trouble, ok?" Korra smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek, "Thanks so much, bye!"

He feels a tingle on the spot where she kissed him.

"_If only she knew."_

…

Asami takes a taxi cab from the ferry to go to the Department of Origins; the government building that held information about all the citizens on Republic City. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko wanted information like this to be private under lock and key; so it won't be easy. She takes out her folder and finds some pictures of Mako, Bolin, and Tahno.

"_Hmm, they have the same shade of hair; in way. I need those files today at all costs."_

"We're here Miss." Asami snaps out of her thoughts and pays the taxi driver. Stepping out, she's amazed by the building. It was slightly smaller than the Pro Bending Arena, with ivory walls and gold trimmings. She walks in towards the front desk.

"Hello," the desk clerk drones, "how may I help you today?"

Asami takes a deep breath, "I would like the files of 3 different people, please."

The clerk smirks, "Wow, this isn't the welfare office! I can't just give out files like coupons!"

Asami chuckles before changing tone, "Listen, sir." She spits out this sentence, "I am Asami Sato, of Sato Industries. Now if you would like to keep your job and the teeth in your mouth; you better give me those files!"

The clerk is in sheer shock; he fumbles for his keys and beckons her along, "R-right this way, Ms. Sato," he whimpers. Asami, guilty from this threat; is content and follows him. They take the elevator down far underground, and when it opens, Asami gasps in shock.

The inner atrium was a gigantic circular room with hugs golden drawers lining the walls. The clerk lets her take in the sights before inquiring, "What were the names you were looking for?" Asami snaps out of her trance and answers, "I'm looking for the files of Mako & Bolin of Republic City and Tahno of the Northern Water Tribe."

The clerk snickers, "Oh, you're doing your baby daddy research!" Asami just face palms in aggravation; she was there during Lin's "story" during yoga. The clerk senses her aggravation and carries out the order; he earth bends to the top of the atrium on the far side, pulls out a drawer, and takes two files. He goes to the other side and does the same, taking out one file. He lowers his voice to a whisper, "Look, I broke a crapload of rules to give you these files, so why don't you store them in your bag, and pretend you're a ditzy airhead who wanted a tour, get it?" Asami nodded; she would agree to anything, just as long as she got what she wanted.

Little did she realize that Korra was right outside; hiding, waiting for her next move.

…

Korra was dressed in all black; she had a hoodie over her head so she wouldn't be recognized. She watched as Asami walked into the Department of Origins with her folder in hand.

"_The Department of Origins? That's the place where personal records are kept!"_

She casually walks across the street and around the back of the building, looking for an entrance. She places one hand on the building itself, searching for any traces of earth to use seismic sense on. (Lin was useful for more than bullshit.)

"_Not a single trace of earth; looks like I'm waiting outside." _

She walks back across the street and sits in an alleyway with a direct view of the building. After what seems like hours, Korra finally sees Asami rushing out of the building with her back looking like it was about to burst. Asami flags down a cab and they drive away.

"_Looks like its high pursuit time." _Korra earth bends a hole in the ground and jumps into it; and starts to tunnel through the soft earth as fast as she can.

…

Asami opens Tahno's folder first; she knew enough about Mako and Bolin for now.

_Name: Tahno_

_Place of Origin: Northern Water Tribe_

_Parents: Suigetsu & Izuna, adoptive_

_Height: 6'1_

_Weight: 180 lbs_

_Physical Traits; Black hair, blue eyes_

...

Asami scrunched up her face. The first page was useless; she turned to the second one.

_Tahno, adopted at the age of 9 months by Suigetsu and Izuna of the Northern Water Tribe, waterbenders. He was born a waterbender. Biological parents unknown, he comes from a multicultured family. Blood type is B. Suffers from migranes._

….

That was all there was to the file, the rest was just newspaper articles; most of which she went through already. It was obvious that the file had been tampered with before. Asami sighed with exasperation, _"The prick had the nerve to fabricate his own file, huh."_

"_It's not over yet pretty boy."_

…..

**Oh God -_- I just watched the season finale; I think I'll take a few days off until I can recover from that episode…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Enjoy!  
****…..**

A few minutes after Tahno left, Mako melted himself out of the ice. He felt depressed and alone; and terribly dizzy. He decided to walk to the bar that was on the next street over. Not long after, he was seated with a shot glass of scotch when the bartender decided to ask a question.

"Hey, aren't you the fire bending kid who got bitch slapped on Maury the other day?" He chuckled as he cleaned a glass.

Mako's eyes narrowed, "Just give me more scotch, ok?" The bartender held back a laugh before saying,

"Shouldn't you be spending cash like that on diapers?"

At this point the whole bar was in the issue. Mako was blinded by rage, and the last thing he remembered was the whole rack of liquor set ablaze and being tackled by some bystanders. His last thought before losing consciousness;

"_Nothing's going right for me."_

…..

Next thing Mako realized was waking up, handcuffed to a metal table. He saw Chief Lin Beifong glaring down at him as he lifted his head up.

"Had a nice nap, eh Princess?" She gets up and walks around behind him, "Or should I call you, 'Daddy'? She chuckles before continuing, "So before I tear your ass up with my ranks, you're going to tell me why you beat up that bartender!"

Mako is shocked by this statement, "Wait, I beat up that guy? How bad?"

"Like Biggie Smalls vs. Rihanna, or Madea vs. Mariah Carey," Lin thinks deeply about other options, then decided to get back on the point, "Either way, it's bad. You're in jail now."

Mako buries his head in his hands, "Oh God," he sobs before continuing, "why me?"

Lin eyes narrow at his sign of weakness, _"Huh, a lying, cheating, shit head and a pussy ass nigga too. He didn't need Maury, he needs Jerry!"_

"Look, it's late and I'm taking you to your cell," she releases his cuffs, "come with me."

…

Korra tunnels underground following Asami; who's going in the opposite direction of the ferry. _"The ground's feeling drier here, that means we're heading east." _Eventually the taxi stops and Asami gets out, and from what Korra could tell with seismic sense; they were in front of an expensive restaurant. As soon as she's positive Asami's inside, she goes around the back and digs herself out. She finds the perfect place to watch her, a window with an entire view of the restaurant. She earth bends a seat for herself.

"_Time to wait."_

…..

Asami strolls right into the restaurant, not at all feeling out of place among local celebrities and debutants. She looks around and finally finds her target.

"_There you are, Tahno."_

She strolls right up to him and spits out, "Why did you fabricate you origins' file?

Tahno stared at her for a minute, trying not to look shocked. He did a pretty good job at that, "I have no idea what you're talking about, little-Miss Sato; not even you have that much influence." Asami's eyes narrowed and she took out his file after saying, "Don't talk crap Tahno! Look for yourself!"

He casually takes the file and smirks at his groupies, and then his smirk turned into a scowl. He gets up and takes her hand towards the back. Korra sees this and hides around the corner.

"Look, I don't know how you got this file or why you even did it, but if this gets out in the public I will personally destroy you!"

Asami is emotionless, _"His reaction means he's hiding something as well." _"I got the file because I'm suspecting some foul play in regards to Korra's son. I'm making sure all lose ends are tied up!"

Tahno is incredulous, "Do you really think I'm the father of that baby? Are you insane?"

"Maybe I am, but I'm not letting her or the baby suffer over the irresponsibility of you type of men!"

Tahno is shocked and he tries to remember any times he spent with Korra. He remembers they were both at the bar at one point; she was with her Fire Ferrets and him with his Wolf Bats. He can't remember anything after that, and he decides not tell her what he was thinking.

"You know what? I'm leaving. I'll figure it out another way." Asami pushes past him, agitated.

By this time Korra was already gone, hearing enough.

…

Asami returns to the island an hour later, just in time for dinner, "Sorry I'm late everyone! I was held back a little bit." Everyone greets Asami except Korra, who looked downcast. As Asami sat down to eat, she saw Korra's eyes. _"Oh no." _she thought, scared.

"_She knew."_

…..

Asami spent the rest of the evening worrying about what Korra found out; she was so distracted by this that she didn't even notice her walk in with Karui. Korra sat down at the foot of the bed, not speaking for a few moments. "I saw you with Tahno today, and you think he's Karui's father." She tried to keep her voice level. Asami heard the hurt in Korra's voice.

"Korra, look…" she started to say, but Korra cut her off.

"No, you need to look!" Her voice started to rise and she tried to calm herself before continuing, "I understand you want to help me, but I don't want you to, for now. I'm the one who decided to get pregnant, so I'll find my own way, ok?"

Asami looks at Korra for a few moments, and then looked at Karui. He started giggling; oblivious to the tension that was going on. She sighed, "Alright, I'll mind my own business. But there's one more thing." She reaches over for her bag and takes out the Origins files. "These are the files of Mako, Bolin, and Tahno, but Tahno's has been tampered with, so it won't be of much use. Just take them with you."

Korra is shocked by this act of generosity and she smiles, "Thanks Asami," she picks up Karui and puts him on Asami's lap. He instantly starts playing with her hair. Asami starts to laugh, mesmerized by this beautiful baby.

"He's beautiful, Korra. I hope whoever his father is, takes care of him." Korra smiles and pulls all three of them into a hug.

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

…

Mako sat alone in his cell until morning, staring at the wall. He thought about Korra, Asami, and Bolin, _"They must be so much better off than me, I'm just an idiot!" _He punched the wall and felt his knuckles start to bleed. He lay back down on the cell bunk until he heard Lin walk back in.

"You've been cleared of all charges, you're free to go, Daddy," she snickered at the last part.

"Huh?" Mako was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe it. He got up and ran over to Lin, "What happened?"

"It turns out the bartender you pulled a Chris Brown on was in on a drug scheme, so the police will act like you helped bring him in. But you're still going to be on probation; you're on house arrest," she leaned in smirking, "on Air Temple Island."

Mako was silent for a few moments, staring off into space. He felt himself falling back and stopped himself before saying, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S GONE ON I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE!" He doesn't realize he's about to punch Lin, but she sees that maneuver a mile away. He is promptly bound to a wall by metal bending; unable to move.

"It's alright, I won't press assault charges on you," she walks up to him, "you may want to work on your form, you may break a nail." She walks out of the room to get his paperwork, leaving him to sob by himself.

…..

Korra was practicing her air bending with the air babies. Her gusts of air were far superior then the kids individually, but putting all three of them together gave Korra a run for her money. In the end, she beat them all. Tenzin clapped, "Good job everyone! The last lesson for the day is how long you can maintain the air scooter." The air kids cheered in excitement, but Korra grimaced. She hadn't learned that technique yet outside of the Avatar State.

"Uh Tenzin, I can't really do that move unless I'm in the Avatar State." She tried to laugh, but Tenzin wasn't amused.

"Then I guess you'll have to learn then." He jumps into the air, and in one flourish, bends a ball of air to rest one foot on. "As you can see, it's all about lower body control; now you try." Korra gulps and tries to do the same thing, and she gets it. "Yes! I got it!" And a few seconds later it, dissipates and she falls down. Tenzin sighs;

"You lost focus! That's the whole basis of the technique! But you managed to get it, I'll give you that."

Korra grinned, "But watch this!" She sits down to meditate, and a few seconds later she goes into the Avatar State. An enormous ball of air surrounds her as she goes high into the air. Rings of fire and water start to surround her, and chunks of rock as well.

Tenzin is shocked and amazed, _"This is the same form father took on!"_

Asami, Bolin and Pema run outside to see what's going on. Korra had on a peaceful expression as she floated in the air, her hair clips came loose so her hair flew freely.

"_She looks beautiful," Bolin thought with admiration, "unlike anything I've seen before."_

Korra was well aware of her surroundings, but she didn't notice Lin with a few guards bring Mako up to serve his probation. He was shocked and in awe of how majestic Korra looked.

"_K-korra? I-is that you?"_

…

Korra revels in the power her past lives gave her. She truly felt like herself in this form; the wisdom and power was immense. She smiled at her loved ones who were in awe of what was happening. And then she finally noticed him; Mako was standing a few dozen meters from the rest of them. She gave him a cold stare and finally left the Avatar State. The stones returned to the earth, the water returned to the fountains, and the fire disappeared into the atmosphere. All that was left was the giant ball of air holding her up. As soon as her feet touched the ground the air ball and the glow to her eyes disappeared.

"Uh, hey," Mako stammered to everyone there, nervous. Korra glared at him, "What the hell is he doing here?" she asked Lin.

"He's on probation for attacking a bartender; he'll be on house arrest. And this is the only home he's had in the past year or so.

"I don't want him anywhere near my children," Tenzin said firmly, "we'll confine him to a certain part of the temple, is that alright, Lin?" She nodded, "It's up to you."

….

Mako felt a pang of guilt as he looked at his brother and his ex-girlfriends. He caused them a lot of pain and he knew they would probably never forgive him. Asami looked as beautiful as ever and Bolin looked much older than he is now. But what really caught Mako's eye was Korra; her long brown hair that was usually kept up fell to her mid-back and her eyes as vibrant as ever; even if they looked angry.

"So," Mako was trying to make casual conversation, "how's everyone doing?"

Asami gave him a dirty look, "Just fine without you." Mako flinched and turned to his brother, "Hey buddy! How've you been?" Bolin gave Mako a cold glare, "I don't think you care enough to know." Korra was the last one he hadn't spoken to, and she had no expression on her face. She took Karui out of Asami's arms and walked back towards her room.

"_Great," _Korra thought, looking at her son, "_just when I thought he was gone for good."_

…

Mako carried his bags and followed the Air Acolyte to a different part of the island he had never seen before. "This is where you'll be staying, there is a laundry room and restroom towards the back and meals will be delivered three times a day." The Acolyte bowed and left.

"_Huh, it doesn't look so bad here. I can't believe I didn't know about this place before."_

He opens a nearby drawer and finds an old picture. In it there was a tall man with arrows on his forehead and arms and a very pretty woman who looked just like Korra. The couple looked to be around Mako's age and they looked very much in love.

"This is Avatar Aang and Master Katara when they were young! Wow, I wish I had a girl to love like that." He flops on the couch, _"Oh wait, I had two! And I treated them like crap. I need to make things right again." _He turns over on his stomach.

"_I need to find the real father of Karui."_

**There you have it! I'm kind of suffering from writer's block so I would appreciate it if you can be patient with me, I probably won't be posting the next few days. I want the story to be high quality, and recent chapters haven't been clicking for me. Please give me your opinion on the story with a rate out of 10. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

…..

Tahno sits on his couch in his apartment, thinking about what Asami said to him a few days back; _"I won't let her or the baby suffer over the irresponsibility of you type of men!"_

He chuckled to himself, _"Does she really think that all men are like that street rat Mako? As much as it sounds stupid, I want to see how this plays out."_ He gets up and pulls on a coat, "It's time to go to Air Temple Island."

…...

Meanwhile at the Island, Mako is watching Korra and the air kids practice their bending. His probation had been tweaked slightly, he was allowed to go outside, but he couldn't go past the bird feeder that hung on a tree about two hundred feet from the house itself. If he sat on the roof he would have a perfect view of the training grounds. Korra starts fire bending at this point and he recognizes the Dancing Dragon technique, _"Wow, that's a rare maneuver, she would beat me in 10 seconds."_ He takes off his shirt and hops off the roof. "I guess I need to get better!"

….

"Alright kids, back up!" Korra yells to the air kids. She gets into the horse stance and the air was filled with energy. She summons water from the fountains to initiate one of Katara's signature moves, the water spout. It keeps her in the air for a few moments, and then she summons the earth around her to levitate around her in the air, and then fire replaces the earth around her; and finally the air spout that was Aang's second signature move. She returns to the ground where the air kids her jumpy with excitement.

"Wow! You used Grandma and Grandpa's signature moves Korra!" Jinora exclaimed.

"Impressive, Uh-vatar," a deep, smooth voice said.

Korra whirls around to see Tahno clapping, "What are you doing here Tahno!"

Tahno drew a hand through his hair before saying, "I need to speak with you," he looks at the air kids, "Alone."

"Mr. Tahno! You smell like my mom! How do you get your hair like that! And what-!

"Bye kids!" Korra exclaimed, and after they were gone, "Ok, I know about that confrontation you and Asami had, and I'm pretty sure there is no way you could be the father, right?" Tahno looks into her eyes, and then states;

"We were at a bar together after a match, and after I had a few drinks, I can't remember anything after that, but I can easily remember the next day when I was with my teammates. Something must have happened between those two points." Korra gives him a suspicious look, "How can you be so confident of your memory?"

"Well, my memory is as smooth and magnificent as my hair, darling."

Korra busts out laughing, "Nice choice of similes, how about you come inside, lunch is starting soon." Tahno smiles, "I'd love to."

Asami is drinking tea with Bolin when Korra walks in, "I've got some company, is that alright?" Everyone nods in agreement and Korra says, "Alright, you can come in Tahno!"

"_Tahno?" _Asami nearly choked on her tea and everyone looked up at her, "Uh sorry about that, I'm alright," her face was red with embarrassment.

"Good afternoon everyone, I hope my fabulousness isn't intruding on your meal." The room starting laughing and Pema piped up, "Not at all, please, have a seat."

Tahno sits in between Korra and Karui in his baby seat. The baby starts laughing hysterically when Tahno looks at him. "He's laughing at your nappy ass haircut," Lin murmured. Tahno looks at Korra, "Is there something wrong with him?" Korra looks at Karui, "I don't know; he doesn't look sick."

Karui stops laughing and has a strained look on his face. Bolin shakily says, "He's gonna poo!" The kids and Lin start shouting in disgust, but everyone else is silent, watching the baby. The water in the jug in the middle of the table starts to quiver, then rises up high into the air, and back into the jug; the baby starts laughing again.

"I've never seen bending manifest so early!" Tenzin exclaimed, "Korra, Karui is a water bender!"

Everyone cheered as Korra picked up Karui and held him high about her head. Except Asami; she saw Tahno try to put on a happy expression, but instead he had a worried look. She took a sip of her tea and narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Looks like your little game is about to end."_

…

Tahno stood with Korra and the baby at the ferry, he was getting ready to board. "Thanks again for inviting me to lunch, Uh-vatar. And congratulations to Karui for becoming a water bender." Korra grinned and held the baby close, "I'm so excited! I'll teach him to be better than even Master Katara!" Tahno chuckled and shook his head, "At least let him learn to walk first! I'm off then." Korra waved until the ferry was halfway across and went home.

…..

"Did you hear? Avatar Korra's son is a water bender! At seven months of age!" Mako jumped at the sound of the Acolytes conversation outside his isolation house. _"A water bender, I guess that's more proof he wasn't mine." _He put an ear to the door and kept listening, "The news was that the presence of Tahno of the Wolf Bats unlocked the young child's potential! This is a great day!" Mako froze in anger, _"That asshole was here? If he's the father I swear…" _At that moment he heard a key jiggling in the lock and he ran to sit on the couch pretending to look bored. "Your meal, sir." The Acolyte said respectfully. Mako took the meal, "Thanks."

…

Korra carried Karui to their room and she sat on the bed with him, "You're a water bender now, Karui. You may not realize it now, but it's a very big responsibility. In a few years, I'll start teaching you the basic stuff, and before you know it, you'll be a good as Master Katara!" She hugs her son, "I love you so much, Karui." Asami stood outside Korra's room, thinking, _"I may not know much about benders, but it's weird how seeing Tahno unlocked Karui's abilities, is in an Avatar thing?" _She walks down the hall towards her room. _"It's only a matter of time."_

….

**I'm off my writers' block! The story's getting intense, right? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! It's getting more exciting! Enjoy! **

Tahno was laid out on his couch, flipping through the channels on his television thinking a million things at once. He had lunch with the inhabitants of Air Temple Island nearly a week ago, when Korra's baby water bended for the first time, at seven months old! Tahno tossed the remote to the side and sat up,

"_I never heard of bending at that age, I didn't start bending until I was four. It can't be because she's the Avatar, the only difference between Avatars and normal people is that they are the bridge between the Mortal and Spiritual world, and that they can bend all four elements."_

Tahno was so distracted that he didn't notice Korra standing right at the door until Karui started babbling. "What the-? How the hell did you get here! I never told you where I lived!" Tahno yelled. Korra walked around the apartment, taking in the details while saying, "You're right, you never told me where you stayed. But I had this feeling that I knew where you stayed, so I just went by that."

Tahno sat on the recliner, and she sat holding Karui on the couch. "What exactly are you here for?" he asked suspiciously. Korra put up her feet and said, "I wanted to know more about that night when we were at the bar, because I don't remember it at all."

"Well, it was the night after the championship match was announced, so our teams and a few others went to the local nightclub," he paused to see if Korra was paying attention, "you were with Bolin, Asami, and Captain Thundercunt at the bar; my team at a booth in the back."

Korra starts laughing, "Captain Thundercunt? Aren't you the nice one?" Tahno chuckles and continues, "After an hour or so we were sitting next to each other at the bar and I bought you some scotch; and then got drunk and nearly fell out of you seat, so I took you outside for fresh air." He leans back and crosses his legs. "That's it? All I remember is just being there with the guys and leaving around two in the morning." Korra says slowly. "Oh yeah, Karui hasn't been water bending lately, I think he-" Korra couldn't finish because Karui started laughing and waving his arms wildly in the air, spilling a glass of leechi juice on the coffee table.

"What the-?"

"Where on earth is Korra? She left hours ago and dinner's almost finished!" Tenzin said angrily. "She's eighteen Tenzin, she's allowed to have this type of freedom!" said Pema. The other occupants nodded and murmured how they agreed, except Lin. "I have a fair idea of what she's doing you know." Tenzin leaned forward, expectant, "What is it?" Lin's devious smile grew on her face and she said, "She's gettin some sweet head from that fruity water bending boy!" Tenzin evacuated his kids from the dining table before the imminent questions about 'head' arose in the next conversation.

Tahno was cleaning up the coffee table while Korra sat on the couch, blankly staring off into space. He didn't understand why Karui only could water bend around him or why he couldn't remember that night at the bar. "Korra, we're going to have to do something about this." Korra gave him an angry look, "If you talking about getting a DNA test then forget about it! I'm not putting me and Karui through that again." Tahno stood up, "No, I meant we need to find out what happened that night at the bar. Even though that happened a while ago, there must be someone who saw something."

Korra's expression softened, she felt bad about how Tahno suddenly was wrapped up into this paternity crisis, and even if he was the father, she doubted he would leave hanging. It wasn't really that hard imagining them living together as a family. Heck, it was easy.

"_Until we get what happened that night solved, things definitely won't be the same."_

Korra walked in about twenty minutes after dinner pushing Karui in his stroller. Tenzin was on her in seconds, "What on earth do you think you are doing out so late at night with a baby! You need to get your priorities straight, Korra! Korra sighed and picked Karui up from the stroller, "First of all, Karui is fed already and he slept just fine on the way back; second of all, I'm eighteen and I'm a mother, I think I know how to take care of myself; and third of all, I was at Tahno's apartment the whole time, happy?" Tenzin was dumbfounded and couldn't speak for a few moments until he heard Lin say, "I told you! That head must have been on point for you to stay that long, eh Korra?"

Now it was Korra's turn to not be able to speak, there was pure silence until they heard Ikki and Meelo singing, _"BUT IT'S NOT EVEN MY BIRTHDAY, BUT HE WANNA LICK THE ICING OFF HE WANT THAT CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE!"_ At this point they were circling Korra, Tenzin, and Lin on air scooters singing at the top of their lungs. Jinora shouted, "Korra! They found your Ipod in the living room!"

Meelo hopped off his scooter and sang, "GIRL I WANNA FUCK YOU RIGHT NOW, BEEN A LONG TIME I'VE BEEN MISSING YOUR BODY!" At this point Tenzin was unconscious on the ground, Lin and Bolin started joining in the chorus, Asami and Korra were blushing trying keep themselves calm, and Pema had the job of trying to round up the kids before they hid the next verse.

Mako sat on the roof of his probation house listening to the whole ordeal, _"Spirits, I'm glad I'm not in the middle of that." _He walked back inside and sat down, _"But for some reason, I wish I was…"_

**That "Birthday Cake" ordeal was a little comic relief for this story, sorry about the language!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! It's chapter 9 already! The story is going to end soon and I already have plans for a new story, it will be pure comedy! Please review!**

….

About two weeks after Mako's probation started, he was finally free to leave. The problem was that he had nowhere to go besides the alleyways he grew up in; so that meant he was now again a permanent resident of Air Temple Island. Over the course of that month, most of the residents there had forgotten about the Maury ordeal and let bygones be bygones; except, of course, Korra, Bolin, and Asami. The morning that Mako walked into breakfast he found the three and the baby to be the only ones there.

"Uh, morning everyone!" Mako stammered, he still felt pretty shitty about the past few months, but he had no idea how to smooth things over. "Mhm," was the only response he received from them. "So, um, Karui's getting big, eh Korra?" he said after a few minutes. Korra glared at him for a few moments before saying, "I didn't know you were so interested in that, Mako," she spat out his name, "I figured-"

"What's up everybody?" said a deep, smooth voice.

Mako whirled around to see Tahno leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. "What do you think you're doing here, you asshole?" Mako yelled aloud. Tahno slowly eased himself from the doorframe and said, "I might ask you the same question, Mako; but the 'asshole' part seemed a bit too much of a compliment in your case."

"Why you-!"

Asami starts to chuckle, "Morning, Tahno, and nice comeback!" Bolin just smiled at the whole exchange. Tahno walked over to Karui, "How's the little water bender this morning?" He ruffled the baby's hair and went over to Korra and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Ready for today's trip?" Korra smiled, "I've been waiting for two weeks, oh, and Bolin be careful with Karui, he's teething."

Bolin laughed, "No problem, senorita Avatar!"

Everyone started to laugh; everyone except Mako. _"Two weeks? For what? And the kiss? What's going on?" _Mako took a breath in, "So I guess you and Korra are an item, right?" he asked Tahno. Tahno was slightly taken aback by this question but nonetheless kept his composure, "Why are you the curious one, Captain Douchecanoe? We are not a couple; I'm just another water bender who gives awesome fashion advice."

Mako wasn't so sure what was making him feel weird; he had this feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe. It didn't feel like anger from being called Captain Douchecanoe; and it didn't feel like jealousy about Tahno being Korra new best friend.

It felt like despair.

…

"How long are you two going to be gone?" questioned Asami as Korra and Tahno gathered their bags at the temple door. Korra scratched her head before saying, "Maybe five or six days, it depends on the weather." Korra bends down to pick up Karui, who was just starting to toddle around. "Behave my little sea monkey!" she cooed at him before handing him into Bolin's arms. Mako was upstairs eavesdropping on the conversation. _"Five days? They're going on a vacation? What the hell?"_

Tahno helped Korra into her coat, "It's time to go, or else we'll get snowed in." Korra nodded and picked up her things, "We'll miss you, bye!" Mako ran into a nearby linen closet to hide as he heard Asami and Bolin head up the stairs, "I wonder why they have to travel so far just to learn one thing," Bolin said, "couldn't they have just asked for some surveillance tapes?" There was silence for a few moments before Asami said, "Those wouldn't help much, it would only show what happened at the bar, nothing else."

"_The bar?"_

After he was sure that they were both gone, he walked outside to the training grounds and watched the ferry take Korra and Tahno away.

He sits down in the grass and puts his head in his hands in anger;

"_This secret won't be a secret much longer!"_

…..

Bolin placed the now sleeping Karui in his crib and sat on his bed. He knew Korra and Tahno were going to the Avatar Temple, but he knew the reason why they had to go there; he could've told them what they wanted to know, but they would hate him for not saying so in the first place. He was thinking about telling Asami the truth, but she seemed determined to figure it out for herself. And telling Mako wasn't an option, he swore to Korra and Tahno to not let him know anything. He lay back on his bed,

"I guess the truth will be revealed sooner than I thought," he said to himself.

…

After the two water benders left the ferry, they took a bus to go outside of Republic City and would a high speed train toward the end of the Earth Kingdom. From there they would take a helicopter to their final destination;

The Southern Air Temple.

Korra stared out the window on the train, looking at the beautiful scenery. The villages were much more advanced than what they were seventy years ago, and most of them had merged to become full-blown cities. They weren't planning on staying on the train long, they would half-way through the Earth Kingdom, find an inn to rest at, then go the rest of the way. "So why did you wait until now to make us travel to the Southern Air Temple?" Tahno asked, curiously. Korra looked at him and said, "By time we get there, it will be the winter solstice, it will be easier for me to contact my past lives that way. I was thinking they could give me a flashback; sort of like how Roku gave Aang a flashback of when he was young." Tahno smiled and nodded, "You have this trip planned to the tee; let's hope it won't be just an empty trip."

A few hours later they reached their stop, and they took their bags and left the station in a cab. "So what hotel are we staying at?" Tahno asked while looking out the window. Korra giggled and said, "I knew we had a good amount of money with us, so I booked us at the Oma and Shu Resort and Spa!" Tahno laughed, "Isn't that a couples resort?"

Korra was silent and didn't speak for a few moments, and when she did, she said;

"That was the point."

…

**Yeah, Tahnorra or nothing at all! I used to ship Makorra and hate Masami with a passion but then I finally figured out that Mako was the jerk bender of the year and changed ships; I hope Tahno comes next season!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Pure romance and fuckery! **

…..

Tahno was speechless; never in his twenty-one years of life did he expect any affection from the Avatar, of all people. He gazed in to her eyes and saw the longing in them. She needed him now more than ever; she wanted to come home and him be the first thing she sees, she wanted Karui to grow up with Tahno as his father figure; she not only wanted him to be in her life.

She wanted him to **be her life.**

He as well had felt a spark for Korra. Normally he was a womanizing chauvinist; but Korra had changed his attitude. He admired how a combination of strength and beauty formed someone as herself. Their first encounter didn't go about as planned, his "private lessons" offer wasn't reciprocated in a positive manner. But nonetheless, he looked up to her as a role model to how all people should strive to be. He took a breath,

"I-I'm very flattered, but what," he stammered, "but what if I'm not Karui's father? Wouldn't that make things look ugly? I don't want to put you through that."

Korra stared down at her hands, blushing from embarrassment. She was thankful for the screen door that was separating them from the cab driver. She looked back up at Tahno and took one of his hands. "Tahno, I knew that we didn't get off to a great start, but I wanted to let you know that if it wasn't for you the past few months, I don't know where I would be. Mako never treated me like a woman, he treated me like a worthless dog, but you treated me like the woman I've always wanted to be. I wouldn't know how to repay you for how you've treated me and Karui." She leaned in closer, "I guess what I wanted to tell you was," her lips brush against his.

"I've fallen in love with you, Tahno."

He slowly leans into her kiss, finally accepting that;

"I love you too, Korra."

…

"OH HELL NAW!"

Lin threw down her fork in anger, surprising everyone at the dinner table. Tenzin says angrily, "What the hell are you talking about!" Lin stood up, "Don't you feel it? There's a disturbance in the force!" The other adults gave her a look of complete 'what the fuck' before Asami said, "What happened?" Lin walked to the front of the room, "Your girl Korra is hookin up with someone right now!"

Mako nearly choked on his food, _"It's that damned Tahno! Just using her like she's easy!"_

Bolin stood up as well, "But how can you tell?"

Lin got even madder, "It's her chi you assface! Can't none of y'all feel it?"

"Assface?" Bolin said weakly.

Meelo stood up, "Daddy! I have a new song!" Tenzin gave up and just let him have his moment. He took a deep breath.

"I'M EVERY WOMAN, IT'S ALL IN MEEEEEEE!" The entire table just sat there in silence, trying to process what this five year old boy is doing.

"ANYTHING YOU WANT DONE, BABY; I'LL DO NATURALLYYYY!

"Pema, I told you, your son is GAY!" Lin whispered frantically. Pema was indignant, "Well if you're so concerned then stop him!" Lin smirked, "Watch and learn, hoe." She stood up and walked back to the front of the room, where Meelo was doing the signature shoulder rolls.

Lin shouted, "BOY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EAT YOUR FRUIT SNACKS!"

….

Tahno and Korra walked hand in hand into their suite for the night. There was a kitchen, a bathroom with the works, a television, and a bed.

**One bed.**

"This is a really nice suite, right Tahno?" Korra looked lovingly into her now-boyfriend's eyes; a lot can happen within a twenty minute cab ride. "Not as magnificent as my humble abode, right?" Tahno asked curiously. Korra looked at him for a few moments and scoffed, "You're dinky apartment? Everything in there is black! And you call yourself fabulous!"

"Black is universal, darling!"

"Whatever, honeybuns," she said, taunting him, "I'm going to take a shower; care to, join?"

"Uh-I-er," Tahno stammered. Korra grabbed his hand, "I'll take that as a yes!"

After a half hour of _"bathing"_, both water benders were curled up in their hotel bed. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow, Korra. I hope your wardrobe can handle it," Korra giggled, "You've taught me well, Master Tahno. I can tell the difference between cotton and polyester by sight." She kissed him,

"Sweet dreams, pretty boy."

The next morning they boarded the second that would take them to the end of the Earth Kingdom. This train was more luxurious than they last, they had private booths. Korra pulled out a map, "This is where we are right now, about 140 miles from the coast of the Earth Kingdom. The helicopter ride won't be long either." Tahno looked sick, "I hate heights." Korra looked shocked, "Then how are you a pro bender?" Tahno gulped and said, "My fabulousness makes up for my fear, sweetums."

She punched his arm, "We'll see."

…

Bolin and Asami sat together outside on the porch, inside became a little too hectic, especially since the argument between Lin and Pema over who had the biggest 'donk' had escalated to a full-blown wrestling match. Asami said quietly, "If Lin's right about what she said at dinner, that means she and Tahno are together now." She felt kind of jealous, Korra had managed to capture the hearts of three different guys, and she herself couldn't even keep one. Bolin felt a little disappointed, but he wasn't jealous. "Well we should be happy for them, I mean-". Bolin never got to finish his sentence, Asami crushed his lips to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few moments she released him and started to blush, "I-I shouldn't have don't that, I'm sorry." She started to run away but Bolin grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. After an agonizingly long kiss, he released her, his lips still brushing against hers:

"Don't be."

Little did they know that Mako was standing right behind both of them.

…

"So it's come to this!" Mako screamed. Asami and Bolin automatically separate and Asami shouts back, "What's your problem? This has nothing to do with you!" Mako pretty much had smoke coming out of his ears, "You're my girlfriend and he's my brother!"

Asami was on the verge of tears, "You cheated on me! I don't want to have anything to do with you! You let me know how you felt when you slept with Korra!" Bolin kissed her cheek, "It's ok, let me handle this." He steps up to Mako, "Listen, you're not with Asami anymore, so you have no right to say what she is! And if I catch you talking to her like that, I'll duel you!"

Mako smiled evilly, "Well, aren't you the brave one? Saturday, at dawn, it's you and me." Mako sticks out his right hand.

Bolin looks at Asami, you gave him a look that said, 'you know what's best'. He grabs Mako's hand.

"Deal."

… 

**Yep. Bosami and Tahnorra. As it should be!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! I finally came up with a new story! It will come out after this story is done! Enjoy!**

…

In two days, Korra and Tahno had reached the Southern Air Temple, where Avatar Aang had grown up as a child. The trip was without incident for the most part, except Tahno had severe air sickness. The Southern Air Temple had started to be reconstructed five years after the Hundred Year War, and after 65 years of restoration it was starting to look how it did nearly 200 years ago. The place was being run by other groups of Air Acolytes, who welcomed the pair with open arms.

"Welcome, welcome!" the head Acolyte exclaimed, "It is an honor to have the Avatar at the temple." He bowed in respect, and Korra and Tahno bowed back. Korra looked at the moon; they had about 30 minutes until the solstice. "I apologize, we're in a big rush and we need to go to the Avatar Temple before the solstice ends." The Acolyte nods, "But of course," he gestures toward a nearby car, "Please take this car to get to the temple." Korra had a frightened expression, "I can't drive though!" Tahno takes her hand, "Don't worry, I'll drive us." Korra follows him to the car, "When did you learn how to drive? You're from the Northern Water Tribe; they don't have roads." Tahno opened the door for Korra and started the car. "I learned when I moved to Republic City; my first car was a first model Satomobile." He revs the engine, "Hold on tight!"

…

So you want me to teach your soft, pussy ass self how to metalbend? Boy you must be trippin!" Lin shook her head and walked away. Bolin had asked her to teach him how to metalbend for his duel against Mako, it was in three days and the most he could bend was a metal coin. "Lin, please!" he begged, "If I lose the duel, I-I'll lose Asami!"

Lin doubled back, "Hold up, so you bangin the rich bitch?" she asked. Bolin gave her a suspicious look, "Uh not yet, we've been together only 3 days, but I sort of want to!" he stammered. Lin smirks, "You seem very emotional, for a pussy that is." She grabs him by the shoulder, "I'm not going to teach you metalbending," Bolin looks down, disappointed, "I'm going to teach you Chu Gar Praying Mantis earthbending, okay hoe?"

Bolin was dumbfounded, "Chu Gar-? B-but that's what Toph Beifong used 70 years ago!" Lin gave him a look of disgust, "She's my mom you sack of ass cheese!" She pinched between her eyebrows, "Just follow me."

…

Mako was practicing his firebending at the isolation house he spent his probation at, it was the only place he had peace and quiet. His firebending had weakened significantly because he had lost the drive and will to perform it. He was about to practice his fire whips when a voice rung out behind him.

"Your stance is terrible, young man.

Mako whirled around and glared at the man who was standing behind him. The man was tall with bright amber eyes and he was wearing a United Forces uniform.

"Get the hell away from here; it's none of your business!" Mako yelled at him.

The man chucked, "That's no way to talk to the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, eh boy?" He laughed harder at Mako look of fear, "Now, now, I'm not going to kill you, I'm not like my great-aunt Azula."

"Y-your Prince Iroh?" Mako asked as he fell to his knees. Prince Iroh dismissively waved his hand, "No need to bow. You have a very sharp tongue. Under normal circumstances, I would force you to participate in an Agni Kai. But you have heart; let's have a small duel."

The prince removes his shirt and his shoes, leaving only his pants and traditional arm bands. "Are you ready?" Mako nods, and punches a small blast of fire toward the prince, who merely flicks it away, "That's no fire blast! This is how it should look!" The prince takes in a deep breath and blasts a stream of blue fire toward Mako, who barely dodges it, "Hey! I thought this was a small duel! And why is your fire blue?"

The prince gives him a puzzled look, "Why is it blue, you ask? I have the same fire as my great-aunt Azula, the former Princess of the Fire Nation. Have you even been there?"

Mako shook his head, "Me and my brother were born on the outskirts of Republic City. I've never left here."

Iroh smiled, "No wonder your fire bending is so weak!" Mako scowled, and conjured a bolt of lightning and shot it in the sky. "Is that weak?" he asked sarcastically.

"Only three members of my family could do that before me," Iroh said with a distant voice, "my namesake, Iroh the Dragon of the West, Azula, and Ozai." He looks at Mako, "You have strong chi; you just need to channel more of it into your fire. You know what? I'll teach you what I know." Mako gave him a suspicious look, "Really?" Iroh grinned, "Of course, it's no problem." He stuck out his hand and Mako shook it.

"Let's get started."

…

"We're here!" Korra exclaimed as they arrived at the Temple. Tahno turned off the car and hopped out and opened Korra's door for her, "This place is impressive," he breathed, "it's nothing like I've seen before." They walked up the steps and approached the door. Tahno tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge, "It's stuck." Korra looked at the door, it had hundreds of Air Nomad symbols on him and one huge one that was at eye level. She pressed a hand to it and blew air through the symbol. The door opened on command.

"Impressive, Uh-vatar." Tahno said with fake admiration. They both walked into the temple, where there were hundreds of statues of past Avatars. Tahno walked up to a past Water Avatar and pointed, laughing, "Haha, look Korra! She has skin pores; even in her statue!" He didn't get a response, "Korra?" he called out. He found her a few moments later in the middle of the temple; standing in front of a statue of Avatar Aang. "Tahno," she pointed to a large circle in the middle of the temple that had the four elements engraved on it, "we need to sit here." They sit infront of each other, closed their eyes, and joined hands. Korra's eyes started to glow after a few moments, and then they were transported to the Spirit World. "Wha-Where are we?" Tahno asked, shocked. Korra turned around and smiled at him. "This, pretty boy, is the Spirit World."

A few feet ahead of them an area started to shimmer and a spirit appeared.

The spirit of Avatar Aang.

"Welcome to the spirit world Korra and-" Aang peered at Tahno, "who's this?" Korra bowed respectfully and Tahno did the same, "My name is Tahno, Master Aang," he started to stammer, "I'm honored to be in your-" Aang waved a hand, "There's no need for formalities. Just call me Aang." Tahno was still in mild shock and didn't speak. "Aang," Korra said, "we came to you because we need to know if Tahno is the father of my son." Aang blushed, "Whoa, whoa! Don't you have Maury there or something?" Korra chuckled, "I mean we need to know if me and Tahno, uh," Aang finished her sentence, "You basically want me to take you in a flashback to see if he knocked you up." Korra blushed, embarrassed, "Yeah."

Tahno cleared his throat, "Could you do one more thing, Aang?" Aang nodded, "Like what?" Tahno stammered, "I-I was adopted as a baby, I'd like to know who my birth parents were."

Aang smiled, "Of course, now, let us join hands so we can begin." His eyes began to glow along with Korra and Tahno's; and they fade away in a flash of light.

…

**Mako and Bolin are training with the strongest of their respective elements and Korra and Tahno are traveling through time with Aang! It's getting intense now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Flashback time!  
**…

Korra, Aang, and Tahno appeared in front of a completely packed night club as spirits. Korra stuck her hand through a random person's head and laughed, "They can't feel a thing!" Aang grimaced, "So this is what I see after I'm dead 17 years, a bunch of 20 something year old getting drunk and wreaking havoc." He sweeps up his air bender cloak, "Let's get going."

The trio entered the club, they place was booming with music and there were flashing lights with many colors flashing around. They people there were young without a care in the world. Tahno looks around, "Korra, I see you over there!" Korra looks to see herself partying with Bolin, Asami and Mako. Her hair was down and swept back with a water tribe pin in it. She was wearing a sparkling midriff tube top and short white shorts. She had on blue eyeliner and peach lipstick.

She looks amazing.

Tahno started to blush, "You looked wonderful that night, I just had to talk to you." Korra smiled, "It was Asami's doing, I couldn't pull that off myself." Aang pointed toward the bar, "There you are Tahno." Tahno was wearing a dark blue button down shirt unbuttoned towards the middle and dark jeans. The past Tahno was sneaking his way over to the past Korra who was returning from the restroom.

"_Hey sweet stuff," past Tahno growled, "you look utterly delicious tonight." Past Korra's eyes narrow at him, "What's the deal, Tahno? Your team lost to us, why are you acting so happy?" Tahno leaned forward, "Because I got to see how beautiful you look without your helmet." Korra looked downward, "Uh, thanks." She tried to go back to her table, but Tahno took her hand, "Would you care to have a drink with me?" Korra glanced to where Bolin, Asami, and Mako were; they were dancing with another group of people. "Sure!"_

Aang leaned towards Tahno, "You sure know how to get a lady," he wiggled his eyebrows, "you want to know how I used to do it?" Tahno smiled and nodded. "Like this!" Aang starts his air marble trick, grinning at Tahno. Tahno's face dropped, "Really?" Aang frowned, "It worked on Katara," he puts his arms in his sleeves, "this new generation doesn't appreciate art!" Korra rolled her eyes, _"So this is what Katara had to deal with."_

After an hour or so, a very tipsy Korra and Tahno stumble their way out of the club and into a cab. "We're going to fast forward a bit, ok?" Korra and Tahno nod and the three disappear in a flash of light.

They appear in Tahno's apartment, where Korra and Tahno were kissing furiously. _"You're beautiful when you're drunk," Tahno slurred at her. Korra giggled, "I'd be even more beautiful if I was in your bedroom," she growled at him. _Aang turned around and gave Korra a look of horror, "God Korra! I didn't do "that" until I was married!" Korra shrugged her shoulders, laughing weakly, "Well…I…..uh…." Tahno brought back their attention, "Hurry, they're heading to the bedroom!"

They three run towards the bedroom door but stop short. "So, who's going first?" Aang asks. Tahno shuffles his feet and Korra picks her ear. Aang furrows his eyebrows, "Fine I'll go!" He walks through the door and after a few minutes, walks out. Korra looks at him expectantly, "So?" Aang looked pale and weakly said, "You all are a bunch of freaks," he gulps.

"But yes, Tahno is the father."

Tahno tries to hold back tears, but they fall anyways, "I'm so happy…I-I," Korra grabs him in a tight hug, "I'm glad too." They hug each other for a while before Aang says, awkwardly, "Uh Tahno? Do you want to see your birth parents?" Tahno wipes his eyes and nods. The three take each other's hands. "Let's go then," says Aang.

…

They appear in front of a house in a village on the outskirts of Republic City. A man and a woman walk out, arguing. The woman says to the man angrily, _"Look Ali! We can't keep the baby! We can barely feed ourselves! The baby deserves better!" The man yells back, "We've kept him this long there's no point in giving him up!"_

_The woman turns back towards him, "We're starving here and you want us to make an innocent child suffer the same thing!" The man looks shocked, "But I-" The woman cuts him off, "But nothing! If you care about Tahno, we need to give him to a family that can provide the life he deserves!" The man stares at the ground, "I-I guess you're right," he chokes back a sob, "let's give him up to the Northern Water Tribe where he can go to a water bending family." The woman nods and gives him a hug, "It's ok, it's for the best."_

Korra turns looks at Tahno, who's staring at the pair with a blank expression, "Are you okay, Tahno?" She touches his shoulder, and he turns to her, "All this time, I felt angry at them for abandoning me, but they cared about me enough to let me be happy without them," He wipes away a tear and looks at the couple, "Thanks, mom and dad." Korra turned to Aang, "I think we're ready to go home." Aang shook his head, "We can't yet, there's more." Time went forward five years later, where they saw the same couple running after a little boy. The woman yelled, "Come back Mako! The man ran alongside her holding a young baby, "Hold Bolin dear, I'll get him!" He ran after the boy and grabbed him. The family laughed happily.

Korra was in complete shock. _"I'm positive that's the same family, but that's Mako and Bolin as little kids!" _She looked over at Tahno, who was on the verge of falling over. Aang grabs his arm to steady him. She turns back to the family.

"_This means," _she shuts her eyes, _"that Tahno, Mako, and Bolin…._

…_.are brothers!"_

…

"Come on Bolin! Use everything I've taught you!" Lin yells at Bolin. He nods and closes his eyes and goes into the Mantis position. He senses Lin 15 meters to his left and bends a large boulder her way. Lin dodges the boulder and hurls one of her own. He bends a wall to protect himself. Lin looks suspiciously at the wall and bends it to trap Bolin in it.

He wasn't there.

Next thing she knew Bolin was behind her. She tried to dodge but he bended a large wall behind her. He took off his helmet, "I win! I win!"

Lin takes her helmet off and congratulates him, "I went easy on you! But you pass; you are now a Chu Gar master. He mastered the Chu Gar in three days, it took Lin six months to master it. She looks towards the sky, _"He's a special nigga, mom."_

…

Iroh bends a huge arc of blue fire at Mako, who propels himself in the air with fire. His fire had progressed to the point where it was a deep blue, instead of light blue like Iroh's. This meant that Mako's fire was much hotter than Iroh's, much more deadly. Mako starts to fly around with his deep blue fire coming out of his feet, blasting balls of fire at Iroh. Iroh jumps into the air with his own fire jets and chases Mako around trying to knock him out of the sky. Mako lands, he wasn't able to keep the jets longer than a few minutes. Iroh lands as well, and he stares Mako down.

Mako smirks, _"It's almost time." _Iroh rushes at Mako, using his fire jets to propel him. Mako takes a deep breath, and starts to bend his lightning. He does not shoot it at Iroh however.

He bends the lightning into the shape of a dragon.

Iroh stops short, he sees the giant dragon up in the sky, roaring. He looks at Mako, who was doing weird movements to keep the dragon in form. Eventually, the dragon disappears, and Mako falls to his knees, exhausted.

Iroh approaches Mako and gave him his hand, "Did you just bend a dragon out of lightning?" Mako grinned at him, "Yeah, what did you think?" Iroh helped him up and ran a hand through his hair, "I think that is the most amazing thing I've seen! But….." he talks sternly, "you shouldn't use that against your brother. It would be fatal to both of you."

Mako furrows his eyebrows, "What makes you think that dragon is all I have?"

He stands up and starts the same bending movements, but instead of a dragon, he bends three tigers out of lightning. The tigers run off into the distance before dissipating. Iroh smirks, "Alright, alright, you're the man." He takes Mako's hand and shakes it.

"Good luck."

…

**It's been a while since I posted so I thought you deserved a great chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

…..

Aang teleported himself, Korra, and Tahno back to the entrance of the Spirit World. Korra had a blank expression on her face and Tahno was still trembling. He stroked his beard before saying, "Are you two alright?" Korra nodded slightly and took Tahno's hand, "Thank you, Aang. You don't know how thankful we are to you." Aang smiled then asked, "How is Katara? Is she alright?" Korra's eyes lit up, "Of course, I spoke to her on the phone before we came here." Aang let out a sigh, "What about Tenzin?" Korra grinned widely, "Mr. Spiritual is just the same as ever." Korra and Tahno start to fade away. Aang waved at them, "The solstice is ending. I'm going to visit Katara now, goodbye!" Korra waved before she and Tahno disappeared in a flash of light.

After a few moments, the water benders appear in front of the temple. Tahno sits on the ground and puts his head in his hands, "I-I can't believe that street rat Mako is my brother! I can't believe this is happening..." Korra sits in front of him, "It's not as bad as sleeping with three brothers," she chuckles and takes his hands, "we need to go back to Air Temple Island now." Tahno looks up, "It took us three days to get here, and it'll be longer going back!" Korra stands up, "When you were having your mental breakdown in the Spirit World," Tahno groans, and Korra continued, "Aang taught me a new Avatar skill; the ability of teleportation." Tahno stammered, "But how-?" he couldn't finish before she grabs his hands and then disappear in a yellow flash of light.

...

Bolin puts on his earthbending armor in his room. It is made out of metal, but it's light and very flexible. He notices Lin enter his room and lean against the doorway; she stands there for a few minutes before saying, "Do you think you're ready?" Bolin turns to her, "I wish you had taught me metalbending." Lin shook her head, "Are you crazy? First, your brother is a firebender who could simple heat up the metal to burn your ass; and second there's no metal in the ring!" Bolin turns red and laughs, "Oh! I get it now!" Lin slaps him upside the head with a metal cord, "You dumbass fool! Just get downstairs!"

Bolin stands up, "As you wish, Master Lin." She gives him a dirty look before leaving. Bolin looks out the window where he sees Asami sitting in the garden.

"_I'm not going to lose you."_

…

Mako sits in his room, securing his firebending armor. Iroh enters his room, "Are you ready, Mako?" Mako nods, and Iroh continues, "By the way, what is your duel about." Mako's eyes narrow and he turns around to Iroh, "I cheated on my girlfriend with Korra, and Asami left me for my brother. I caught them kissing and challenged him to a duel to have her heart again." Iroh shook his head, "That doesn't make sense, if you left Asami for Korra, why are you trying to get back with her if she moved on?" Mako answered, "I know she still loves me! She just doesn't know it yet!" Iroh shakes his head, "Do you have genuine feelings for her still?" Mako throws a pillow at the wall, "I don't know, but she still cheated on me!"

Iroh was incredulous, "Mako, seriously? You cheated on her with Korra! She doesn't want you anymore! Just let her and Bolin be happy and move on!"

Mako walked up to Iroh and pointed a finger in his face, "This has nothing to do with you. When I win this duel, she'll be mine again!"

Mako ran out of the room while Iroh watched in disbelief, _"Even if he wins, he won't have her back."_

...

Mako and Bolin stood glaring at each other as Lin constructed the ring. It was towards the back of the island so no one would get hurt. Tenzin, his family, Asami and Iroh watched a fair distance away. The ring was 90 feet long and 60 feet wide, the earth from the ring could be bended at will. Lin stood in the middle and beckoned for the brothers to come forward.

"Alright look, niggas. I want a clean fight, I ain't gonna get another strike on my record. Now shake hands." Bolin winced as Mako deliberately squeezed his hand hard. The brothers walked back towards their respective sides. Lin earthbended herself to a booth on the cliff above them. "Begin!" she shouted.

Mako shot a stream of deep blue fire at Bolin, who bended a large wall in front of him. _"He's making the wall melt!" he thought, panicking, "But wait, I can use this!" _Bolin started jabbing at the wall in front of him, making daggers of molten rock shoot at Mako with blazing speed. Mako shot into the air with his fire jets but couldn't avoid all of the daggers. One of them cuts his shoulder and the other grazed across his cheek. "Agh!" he staggers back to the ground. Bolin sees the opportunity and bends the earth in the shape of a golem, who charged right at Mako. Mako quickly stood back up and shot a huge ball of fire at the golem. The golem staggered a bit, but didn't stop coming at him. Bolin, who was still behind what was left of the wall, sunk underground to attack Mako from behind as the golem pursued him.

Mako was gliding around the ring at full speed, trying to shake the golem off of his tail. _"Damn it! This thing's won't get off of me!" _By this point, he was nearing the wall where Bolin was still hiding. _"If I get a hit on him, this thing will stop chasing me!"_

Mako made a sharp turn around the wall and blasted a ball of fire in its direction, but there was no one there. Before Mako could react, Bolin shot up from the ground and bend the earth beneath Mako's feet into a fissure. Unfortunately, this move didn't work; Mako was able to fire jet himself out of the pit and bend a bolt of lightning down at Bolin in the air.

Bolin was paralyzed with fear. He had seen Mako bend lightning before, but never did he expect it to be bend directly towards him. He earth bended a glove of earth onto his hand and took the lightning in it. He felt a heat radiate in the earth glove, but ignored it. He shot the electricity-infused earth directly at Mako, hitting Mako directly in his stomach.

Mako hit the ground, trying to get up. _"H-How did that e-earth still have the lightning in it?" _Bolin walked up to him while he was still on the ground, "You can give up now, Mako. It doesn't have to end this way." Mako was filled with anger, how his little brother beating him? Mako tried blasting a shot of fire at Bolin's face, but the earth bender saw it coming and moved the earth Mako was on away from him.

Mako stood up, panting. He blasted numerous balls of fire into the air, causing it to start raining. Bolin stood some distance away from him, confused. _"The rain is going to weaken his fire, why is he doing this?" _Iroh stood up, "Mako! Don't do this!"

Mako started his lightning movements. Bolin didn't see any lightning appear in his hands. After a few moments, Mako stopped the movements and grinned wildly at Bolin.

"Dear brother," Mako shouted madly, "why don't you look up into the sky?"

Bolin looked up, to see a giant two headed dragon made out of electricity growl at him.

"_Oh no!"_

…

Korra and Tahno appear in front of Air Temple Island. Tahno pointed at the sky, "Why is it raining over there, and not over here." Korra looks over to where Tahno was pointing at, and suddenly a dragon made out of lightning appears in the sky. "What the hell is that?" Korra exclaimed. Both of them take off running toward the dragon.

"_Whatever's happening, it sure as hell isn't good._

…

**Well, I pulled a slight Naruto in this chapter! Please, please, PLEASE review my story!**


	14. Chapter 14 part 1

**Chapter 14 part 1!**

….

When Korra and Tahno reached the dueling grounds, Tenzin and Iroh were already running to stop Mako from killing Bolin. Korra and Tahno ran alongside the other two. "Tenzin! What the hell is happening?" Korra asked. "Mako's gone completely insane," Tenzin said gravely, "if we don't stop him, he's going to end up killing Bolin and everyone else here!" Iroh suddenly stopped running. Tahno yelled back, "Come on! We can't stop here!" Iroh clenched his fist and shouted, "It's my fault! I told him not to use this technique, but it wasn't enough! I should've been more assertive!"

Korra ran back to him, "It's not your fault Iroh! It's his for acting like he's the supreme ruler of everybody!" Korra pulled Iroh up, "Let's speed things up!" she said to everyone else.

Tahno pulled water from the nearby ocean and made a wave to propel himself on. Tenzin created a giant air scooter, and Iroh and Korra prepared fire jets for themselves. Korra looked at everyone one last time and faced towards the ring.

"Let's go."

…

Bolin stood trembling with fear as the two headed dragon roared at him with frightening ferocity from the sky above. "M-Mako! It doesn't have to end like this!" he yelled. Mako started to cackle like a maniac, "Do you really think your words will change your fate?" he screamed, "The only way this will end-" Mako started his bending movements, "is when you're dead at my feet!"

Instead of the dragon crashing down at him, three columns made out of electricity crashed down beside Mako and started to form as tigers. The tigers started to rush at Bolin. Bolin steadied himself, _"There has to be a weakness!" _He looks at the tigers to see that they are not touching the ground; they're levitating. Bolin lifts the ring level to make the tigers touch the ground, but they're still coming. Mako started to scream, "Ha! Foolish brother! Did you really thing that something like earth could destroy my creations?"

Bolin felt his heart drop as the tigers neared him, _"I-I can't believe this is it. I never got to tell Korra the truth. It's over."_ Bolin shut his eyes, waiting for the imminent impact.

Suddenly, a rush of fire blast in front of him and the tigers disappear. He opens his eyes to see Korra, Iroh, Tahno, and Tenzin each with their respective elements in hand; ready to fight.

"Mako! If you stop now, we can all move on!" Korra shouted to him. Mako had this crazy look to him, and his deep blue fire started to rise around him. "You stupid bitch! If it wasn't for you, Asami would be still mine!" Korra eyes narrowed at him, "I never told you to leave her for me! You left her of your own will! You don't deserve to have anyone care about you!"

Mako blasted a stream of fire at Korra. Korra watched as the fire came right at her, and shot back her own stream, that turned white. Iroh thought to himself, _"The White Fire of the Maiden of the Sun! That fire hasn't been seen in hundreds of years!"_

Mako started to rise upon his fire jets, "Well since you want to get in the way of family business, you'll have to die as well!" He ran at the five benders. Tenzin bent a blade of air to disrupt Mako's rush towards them, but the fire made the air useless. "Korra! What are we going to do?" Tenzin asked her. Korra started to speak but Iroh cut her off.

"Tenzin; you're going to disrupt the air around Mako to weaken his fire. Try to remove as much air from his fire as possible. Tahno; you're going to weaken his fire directly. His fire is very strong, and I know you can reinforce your water to handle it. Don't, under any circumstances, try to fight against any lightning attacks. Korra, you're going to fight Mako directly. Use as many skills as possible. And I'll try to weaken that dragon in the sky and help Korra along the way. Got it?"

Bolin stammered, "B-But what about-?" He didn't get to finish his question when Lin slid down the cliff. "I'm gonna fight this bitch nigga too! He messed up my hair! You funna die, bitch ass!" Iroh pinched between his eyebrows, "Lin, you and Bolin can disrupt Mako's movements. Bend the earth around him and even throw boulders at him. Also, you two can help us by bending barriers around us to protect us from attacks. Any questions?"

There were none. Tahno positioned himself near the ocean. Tenzin positioned himself to the right of Mako, where the wind currents would be the strongest. Bolin and Lin were to the left of Mako, where the earth had better quality. Korra and Iroh stood opposite of Mako, ready to fight.

Iroh looked at Korra, "Are you ready?" Korra didn't answer.

…

Mako watched the other benders lock into formation to fight against him. He rushed straight at Korra and Iroh, who both blasted streams of sky blue and white fire at him. He skirted behind them, attempting to hit them from behind. Suddenly a large boulder came and hit him out of nowhere, knocking him off the ring. "That's for my weave asshole!" Lin shouted at him. Bolin gave her a shocked look, "That's weave?" Lin gave him a look, "It's nice, right? Smooth in the front, and boppin in the back!"

Mako stood up with rage, "So it's 6 on 1, is it?" Iroh yelled to Mako, "Life isn't fair, you either deal with it, or die." Mako glared at him and directed a bolt of lightning at Iroh. Before Iroh could redirect it, a purple bolt of lightning crashed through Mako's and the impact blew him back.

Iroh looked over and saw that it was Korra who bent the purple bolt, "How did you do that?" he asked, surprised. She smirked, "I'm the Avatar, and I always have a trick up my sleeve."

Mako stood up and bent a tornado of fire at the pair. A huge wave of water crashed down on the fire. "You better stop small talking my girlfriend, Iroh!" Tahno said sarcastically.

"You know what? Let's make this a fair game!" Mako yelled. He bent six lightning tigers down from the sky, and they ran at each of the other benders.

"He's separating us!" Iroh yelled, "I'm going to help Tahno! Korra, can you handle two of those things?"

Korra nodded and started to earth and fire bend at the same time. She blasted one tiger with white fire and the other was hit with a spear of earth. Tenzin was fighting his tiger by hitting it with sharp blasts of air until it dissipated. Bolin and Lin were fighting theirs with large boulders to disrupt their current. And Iroh as helping Tahno fight his.

Mako stood watching, seething with anger, _"They're beating me!" _He looked at Tahno, who was standing aside watching Iroh fight the tiger. _"That asshole waterbender! It's time to take care of him!"_

Mako raised his right hand into the air, and the dragon roared. When he brought the hand down, the dragon breathed down a bolt of lightning.

Directly at Tahno.

Iroh watched in horror as the bolt made its descent at Tahno. He tried to run over to Tahno, _"I-I'm not going to make it!" _he thought in horror. Tahno was frozen in fear as he watched the bolt come at him, he tried to run, but it was too late. The bolt struck him and he was blown back. When he hit the ground, he didn't move.

"**TAHNO!" **everyone yelled in fear.

Everyone except Korra.

She watched the bolt hit him and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they glowed white. She propelled herself up into the air and surrounded herself with a ball of air. A bolt of purple lightning surrounded her as well. Next, a ring of white fire came out of her mouth and wrapped itself around the air ball. She raised a hand and a great wave of the ocean crashed on the land and surrounded the ring of fire. Finally, giant blades of rock surrounded her. Her hair clips fell out, letting her hair fly free. She looked amazing.

Amazingly frightening.

Mako stood frozen in fear. The last time he saw her in this form she had a calm expression and look majestic. Now, she looked like she was on a mission to kill.

"**Mako."** Her voice was layered with the other voices of the thousands of lives before her, **"you have committed the ultimate transgression. Murder."** She lowered herself closer to the ground, **"Your punishment,"** she propelled herself at a frightening speed towards a scared Mako.

"**Is your death!"**

…

**Oh crap. It's getting real now! Part 2 is the finale and it will be fairly long! Review, pretty please!**


	15. Chapter 14 part 2

**Chapter 14 part 2! *sniff* A story has to end eventually, but don't worry! I have a new story based on Lin that is in the making! Thank you all for supporting this story!**

…

Mako watched as Korra approached nearer and nearer. _"Damn it! I can't beat her like this! It looks like I'm going to have to use it." _Mako beckoned for the dragon to descend from the skies and climbed upon it. _"As long as I can stay on the dragon, I'll be able to keep up with her." _Korra waved a hand forward and the shards of earth start to zoom at Mako at a dangerous speed. The dragon evaded most of the rocks and sent a shockwave directly at her. She waved another hand and the purple lightning dissipated the dragon's shockwave.

Iroh was watching the legendary battle with fear. He picked up Tahno and felt for a pulse. Nothing. He put a hand on his forehead. Cold. "Tenzin!" he shouted. Lin and Bolin arrived a few minutes later, "He had to evacuate the island," Lin said gravely, "there's a chance that these two could destroy Republic City at this rate." Iroh looked at Tahno; the water bender was pale and his eyes were still slightly open. "I'm going to try to restart his heart." Iroh said.

Bolin was confused, "How? We don't have any medical equipment!" Iroh looked up, "I'm going to use electricity from my lightning."

Iroh stood up and generated lightning, he gathered it into his right hand, and released it into Tahno's chest. Lin checked for a pulse and shook her head. He tried a second time. This time Tahno's eyes started to flutter. Lin spoke, "His body can't take much more!"

"_Come on Tahno! Work with me!" _The third time, Iroh poured his heart into it. Tahno's eyes opened immediately and slowly looked around. "K-kor…..ra," he said before closing his eyes again. Lin checked his vitals, "His breathing is slow, but steady and his heart is beating."

Iroh sat back, "Now all we can do is wait and hope."

…

Korra relentlessly pursued Mako, who was soaring high into the sky on his lightning dragon. Mako tried to blast balls of fire at her, but she deflected each move as it was nothing. In her mind, she was getting speaking to Aang. "I-I don't know what to do!" she sobbed, "Tahno's dead! I-I have to kill Mako, but after what we've been through, I don't know if I can do it!"

Aang stroked his beard thoughtfully, and then spoke, "Korra, I had the same dilemma when I was fighting against Fire Lord Ozai. I also spoke with my past lives, and they told me that I should kill him, but in the end, it was my decision." He put a hand on her shoulder, "My Air Nomad beliefs didn't condone the killing of others, so I left him alive and took away his bending." He then had a sad look on his face, "I left Yakone alive, and look what happened, and his sons nearly took over the city." Korra wiped her tears, "But Yakone was already a bad guy! Mako and I were best friends, and now he's killed the father of my son!" Aang wiped a tear from her cheek, "Remember what I once told you?"

_When we are at our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change._

Korra's eyes widen as she remembers what he said, "I understand now. I need to keep the balance as much as I can."

Aang looked at her with a surprised expression as he starts to fade away. She turned back at him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I'm not an Air Nomad; so I can't relate with you." She turns around again.

"Mako needs to die at my hands."

…..

Mako decided to jump off of the dragon and control it while he was flying with his fire jets. Korra was still hot on his trail, trying to extinguish the fire jets with her water. He scowls and attempts to hit her with a large stream of fire from his hands. At that exact moment, she regained control and moved out of the way, barely. Mako screamed wildly, "Well look here! You have control again! Now it'll be easier to kill you!"

Korra looked sadly into the mad eyes of her former lover. She saw the pain and murderous intent shining in his amber eyes. She looks back towards the earth where she sees Iroh, Lin, and Bolin tending to an unconscious Tahno. She steeled herself, **"It will end here. You won't leave here in one piece."**

Mako gave her a look of complete hatred, "Oh ho! Look here! Miss High & Mighty is already deciding my fate! Well listen here you b-!" He didn't get to finish his sentence. At that point Korra bent a whirlpool of water at Mako, putting out his fire jets and making him plummet to the earth headfirst. He looked up to see Korra speeding down with a look of complete hate on her face. He hastily bent his lightning dragon to catch him before he fell. As he flew back up into the sky, he thought to himself, _"It looks like I have no other choice." _He began to merge his body with the dragon's body. The dragon lost one head, but in turn the length of the dragon doubled. The dragon also gained four limbs, each controlled by Mako's own limbs.

"This is my ultimate form!" he screamed at Korra. "This will be the last thing you see as you dive into the deep pits of hell!"

He breathed fire through the dragon's mouth that was mixed with lightning. Korra dodged the blast and sent back her own breath of searing white fire. She did a series of spirals that sent a blob of electricity laced fire hurtling right at the dragon's face. Mako flew out of the way, "Is that really the best you can do, Korra? I thought the Avatar was the strongest in the universe!"

"**You don't know anything, Mako! You're just a manipulative street rat ass hole!"**

"Oh, am I?" he asked, tauntingly, "then that must make you a failure as an Avatar and a whore for getting pregnant!"

Mako felt satisfied as he saw the shock and hurt on Korra's face. The glow to her eyes faded. What he didn't expect was to get blown away by a huge gust of wind that came from his right.

"What the-?"

"Hello, Mako. You're destroying my home and insulting my incarnation." Avatar Aang said calmly as he opened his glider and stirred up the winds.

"It's time for you to learn a lesson in humility!" Aang said as he rushed Mako.

…

"B-But you're dead! Nearly 20 years! How the hell are you here!" Mako demanded to know from Aang. Aang hit Mako with another blast of air, and then spoke. "When I was young, I learned how to energy bend. I have the ability to come back into the Mortal World when I please." Mako shot a bolt of electricity from the dragon's mouth. Aang didn't dodge it; he redirected it at Mako, who barely escaped its path.

"I thought Air Nomads didn't like to fight!" Mako asked accusingly. Aang smiled at the angry boy in the dragon. "Oh, you are right, we are pacifists by nature," he started bend a large ball of fire above his head, "but when the balance in the world is in danger; we'll do everything to keep it." The ball of fire hit Mako directly and he fell towards the ocean.

Aang looked at Korra, "He's not gone yet, can you handle this?" Korra nodded. Both of the Avatars entered the Avatar State and waited as Mako made the slow ascent back into the atmosphere.

The dragon was much weaker now, and the fire was its normal color. _"He's fading." _Korra thought. **"Mako!"** she called to him. Mako gave her a filthy look, "What?"

"**Before Aang and I kill you,"** she began, **"I think you need to know something."**

"Get on with it!" Mako yelled.

"**First off, Tahno is Karui's real father," **Korra began. Mako smirked, "Not anymore! He's dead! I killed him!"

Korra ignored him and continued, **"Oh, I know you killed him. You hated him. You hated your own older brother."**

Mako gave her a mocking look, "Nice try! You're an idiot!"

Aang said, **"It's true, Mako. I was there as well."**

Mako was livid, "Both of you are liars! I hate-!" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Korra and Aang teleported in front of him. Both Avatars placed a thumb on his forehead and a hand on his chest. Aang's eyes began to glow white, Korra's eyes glowed blue, and Mako's glowed red.

…

Next thing Mako knew, he was waking up in a white space that had no end. He opened his eyes and saw Aang and Korra, both standing in front of him wearing white robes. He tried to attack them but his bending didn't work; he panicked. "Y-you didn't take away my bending, did you?" Aang shook his head, **"There's no need to. A mortal's bending** **doesn't work here."** Korra also spoke up, **"We figured that before you die, you would see the proof that Tahno is your real brother."**

Mako smirked, "Both of you are total idiots! Bolin's my only brother!" Aang looked at Korra, **"Is he really this stupid, or is his ugly just speaking for him?"** Korra shrugged her shoulders. Mako was annoyed, "I can hear you!" Aang chuckled at him, **"That was the point. Let's get going."**

"Hey! Wa-!" Mako tried to protest but he disappeared in a flash of light.

…..

Mako appeared before his childhood home. Before he could react, his mother burst through the door, screaming at his father who was behind her.

"_We can't keep Tahno! We can barely support ourselves, much less him! He deserves a better life!" Mako's father was angry, he went back inside and came back out with the baby. Tahno had wavy curls and sparking blue eyes. "We've had him for nearly a year now! We can't just give him up!"_

_His mother turned around, agitated. "A baby shouldn't have to suffer like this! We can't even feed him the right food," she falls to the ground in tears. "Honey," his father said soothingly, "if we have to do this, I'll support you." They couple hug._

The vision fast forwards a few years, Mako sees his parents running after him when he was three years old. They were happy then. A few moments later the family is walking home. _"It's been 5 years since we gave up Tahno for adoption," his mother said sadly. His father pulled her into a hug, "He's in a better place, the Northern Water Tribe is the perfect place for him. _The vision fades to black and Mako returns to consciousness.

Aang and Korra were surrounded with elemental balls. **"Now that you know the truth," **they both say at the same time, **"it's time to pass judgement."**

…

**Woah. Too many words. I know I said that this would be the final part, but now there's a part 3! :D Seriously, it's a lot of words. Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 14 part 3

**Chapter 14 part 3! Ok, ok, this will be it. The story is done, but I'm not done writing! Remember, anything spoken by Aang or Korra in bold is what they sound like in the Avatar State.**

…

Mako was deathly afraid. He was facing two of the strongest Avatars in history, and he didn't have any other plans. While he was in the vision, they had returned to the earth. He looked back and saw his brother with Lin, Iroh, and Tahno.

A breathing Tahno.

Mako eyes widened in anger, "What the hell! That asshole water bender should be dead!" Iroh gave him a look of anger and sadness, "I restarted his heart. Unfortunately, after this, you won't be receiving the same treatment." Lin gave him a look of disgust, "Go to hell you scrawny, nappy, stank ass-!" Bolin put up a hand to quiet Lin and spoke to his brother. "You must have just found out about Tahno being our brother. I already knew about this," he lets Mako take this in before continuing, "When you were at work a few years ago, I ran into an old babysitter of ours. She accidently mentioned how she used to babysit Tahno as a baby when our parents were away."

Mako was shocked, "How could you not tell me?" Bolin stood up, "I knew you hated him so I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I-" Bolin never had the chance to say the last sentence, Mako aimed a bolt of lightning directly at his brother. Iroh tried to run over to redirect it, but he was too far. _"D-Damn it! Not again!" _Iroh thought in a panic. He didn't have to worry though, because Aang and Korra had swooped down and redirected the blast elsewhere. **"Well, it seems that there was more to this story then I thought," Aang said quietly. **Korra was silent for a few moments before aiming an air blast at Mako.

"**At least you can die, knowing the truth."**

…

Mako jumped away on a fire jet and swooped high into the sky. _"I won't have enough time to make another lightning dragon," he thought to himself, "I guess I'm just going to have to wing it!"_ He started to bend lighting again. **"Aang! Stir up the winds!" Korra yelled to Aang. **Aang nodded and the winds started blow at a fast speed. Mako was already done bending at this point and had on lightning armor, shaped like a small dragon. He rushed at Korra, who started assaulting him with ice spikes as Aang fired streams of fire at him. "I don't care if I know the truth," Mako yelled, "all of you need to die because of what you did to me!" Korra and Aang didn't regard his words as anything. Both of them started to levitate in the air and grabbed him with fire whips. "Argh!" Mako screamed in pain and used his lightning armor to break the whips' grasp of him. He decided that retreating for a few minutes would be the best option.

Aang and Korra flew back down to earth and they both left the Avatar State. Aang looked pale, "I don't have much time left, and I have to return to the Spirit World." Korra nodded, "Yeah, I know. But thanks for helping me out; Mako's much weaker now." Aang smiled and started to fade away, "I hope you realize that if I could still help you, I wouldn't kill Mako." Korra turned to the sky, "Yeah, I had that feeling. I'm going to do what's right for everyone.

Aang saluted Korra and disappeared. Mako came back down from the sky, "So that bald headed freak is gone? Now it's fair! Hahahahaha!"

"_I thought if I told him the truth, it would change his attitude," Korra thought, "but it just made things worse."_

"It's a pity that you left the Avatar State," Mako pouted, "I could have erased the Avatar from existence! Or better yet, I could kill you out of the State and kill the next Avatars over and over!"

"Korra!" Bolin shouted. Korra turned around and saw Bolin shouting to her, "Please! I don't care what you have to do, just don't let anyone else get hurt!" Korra looked at Bolin and nodded. She created an air spout and shot a white stream of fire and purple lightning at Mako. Mako was too busy laughing and was hit directly.

He fell a few hundred feet and regained control, "How dare you! Die!" He shot lightning out of both hands at Korra. She dodged the lightning and bent a huge wave from the ocean below him and trapped his leg in it. Mako tried to escape but it was fruitless. With the water wave, Korra threw Mako high into the air and hit him with a combination fire and air blast. He fell into the ocean.

As he sunk into the ocean, he thought about some things. He thought about the last few years. Those years were the best of his life. He felt proud to win the Pro Bending Championship. He felt proud to have a beautiful, rich girlfriend. He felt bad, however, for letting his ego get in the way of his way of life. He swam back up and flew into the sky.

Korra was ready with several 20 foot long earth spears tipped with white hot fire. As he dodged the spears, he thought about how his decisions led up to the battle with his ex-girlfriend, who was keen on killing him. A few tears ran down his cheeks and he flew back to the earth. Korra flew down after him.

"I thought we were in battle! What's going on?" Korra demanded. Mako shed the lightning dragon armor; he was left without a shirt and shoes, all he had were tattered pants.

"I-I wanted to apologize," he stammered, "I know your problems the past few years were because of me, so I wanted to say I'm sorry." He walked up to Korra; he was about 8 feet away from her.

Korra contemplated forgiving him. He and Bolin were her first friends in Republic City. They shared their fair share of arguments, meals, heartbreaks, and many other things. She started to walk towards him, tears dripping down her face. She looks into his amber eyes, filled with regret and she jumps into his arms.

Mako wrapped his arms around her, thankful for her forgiveness. He felt at peace, he felt happy, he felt love…

He also felt a knife piercing him stomach.

His eyes widened in shock and he looked at Korra. Her face was streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry Mako," she said quietly, "but this can't happen again."

Mako felt the knife being withdrawn from his gut and he backs away. He tried to speak, but blood filled his mouth. "W-why?" he whispered.

Korra looked impassive. "I didn't just do this for me or the world. I did this for you."

Mako collapsed on the ground. He tried to get back up, but Korra gently pushed him back down on his back. "I knew that if I let you live, you would feel immense guilt; I thought you would try to kill yourself even."

By this point Iroh ran over, with Bolin and Lin carrying Tahno. He was awake now, albeit barely, but he watched what was happening.

Korra paused a moment, then continued, "I was confused as to what to do with you. I could've taken away your bending, but that would've been an injustice to you." She let Mako take in these words before continuing, "I wanted you to be at peace in the Spirit World for eternity.

Mako coughed, and blood dribbled down his chin, _"I-I get it now. She wanted me to be happy."_

A few moments later Asami and Tenzin arrived. "M-Mako?" Asami whimpered as she saw his dying form lying on the ground. Korra turned to her, "It was for the best, Asami." Bolin wrapped his arms around Asami, trying to sooth her. Tenzin put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "You did Republic City a huge justice. My father would be proud."

Mako's couldn't keep his eyes open; he felt his spirit start to fade. When he opened them again, he saw everyone giving their final goodbyes.

"You were a good fire bender, even if you messed up my hair." Lin said.

Tenzin spoke next, "You were a pleasure to have here, before-you know."

Iroh said formally, "You were a worthy fire bender; you fire burned with the intensity I've never seen before."

Tahno struggled to get up, and everyone tried to keep him from getting up. He ignored them and stumbled up to where Mako was laying. He started to speak, "L-Look, I know we never really were friends, and I've treated you like an asshole too many times to count," he paused, "but we're brothers, and nothing with change that. Goodbye."

Tahno sat back down.

Asami walked up next, "Mako, even though our relationship never worked out, I still loved you. So I hope in the next life, you'll be happy."

Bolin came forward, tears forming in his eyes, "Mako, I knew the past few years we were at odds, but I never stopped admiring you. You were everything I've always wanted to be. I'm going to miss you pal."

Korra was last to step forward. Mako's eyes widened slightly. She kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm sorry that we had to end things this way; but I wish you the best, city boy."

Mako smiled at his old nickname, and shut his eyes for the final time.

"_City boy, eh?" he chuckled to himself, "I guess its Spirit boy now, I hope I'll see you all in the afterlife. Goodbye."_

Mako's head rolled to the side and he was gone.

…

The funeral was three days later. Mako's body lay in an ivory coffin and Iroh led the funeral.

"Now, with great regret, we must depart with our friend, Mako. Let us hope that his spirit may rest peacefully in the afterlife."

Iroh set the coffin on fire, as it was Fire Nation custom. Korra watched the flames dance over the coffin, and started to cry. Tahno wrapped an arm around her; he was still injured from the lightning blast, but a few healing sessions from Korra helped a lot.

Korra looked at Karui, who was sitting on her lap. He was being watched by the Acolytes during the battle. Karui smiled at his parents and looked at Tahno, and said, "Dada!" Tahno smiled and kissed his son on the forehead, "Yes, I'm here now."

After the funeral, everyone walked back towards the temple. Korra said, "Life's not going to be the same anymore." Tahno nodded, "It sure won't, but one thing will change." He stepped in front of her and knelt down. He had a Water Tribe engagement necklace in his hand. "Korra," he said lovingly, "I love you with all my heart; I want us three to be a real family. Will you be my wife?"

Korra was speechless, "Y-Yes, I will!" He put the necklace around her neck and they kissed. It was sunset now, and they three water benders sat looking over Yue Bay. "Aang has one hell of a successor!" Tahno said. Korra playfully punched his arm.

"He sure does."

…

**It's over! Yeah, I killed Mako off, but at least I gave him redemption! It was a pleasure writing this story! Thank you all for supporting me!**


End file.
